


Coping

by Alurax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>has anyone ever wondered how George could so easilly cope with something as tramatic as losing his ear, and almost dying? me too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to go on record of saying that i don't condone twincest.... ok, not Weasley twincest anyways. XP i blame the Hitachiin twins. course i also blame my old roomie... she said this was pretty much the only non-cannon pairing she was into, so i couldn't resist

The morning sun floated in through the window. It flooded the small room, overtaking George's bed. The new brightness forced his eyes to need to open. His head felt hazy. The events of the night before only seeming like a distant dream. His hand glided up along the bed, coming to rest in the crook of his neck. Fingers examined the area where his ear had been the last time he checked. George glanced over to the empty bed next to him. Fred was already awake.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. So it wasn't a dream. They had split up, the night before, making sure Harry had made it to their house safely. He hadn't really thought about what it was they were getting into. Being in the state he was, George didn't really know the full condition of the other's. What all had happened last night.

From behind, the door gently creaked open. "George?" Fred stepped into the room, walking around the bed. "You awake?"

George sighed, pulling his hand down, and glanced up at his twin. "Yea."

Fred sat down on the bed, dropping a hand on the opposite side, to lean over him. "Ya hungry? Mum made breakfast."

"Not really." George pushed himself up, causing Fred to sit back, and leaned against the headboard.

Fred felt un-nerved by the glassy look in his brother's eyes. "You alright?"

"Yea. I've just been thinking." His fingers absently traced the soft flesh where his ear used to be. It was still warm, from the sun.

Fred just laughed, turning away from him. "You think too much anyway. Maybe you should relax a bit more." His laughed turned a touch unsure, hearing George wasn't responding.

"It was really close… wasn't it?"

"Yea." Fred's gaze fell, along with his smile. "It was."

"I mean." George's tone shook. "If that curse had come even an inch closer." He breathed in, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'd be dead."

Fred's eyes started to tear, hearing the sob in his brother's voice.

"What else could happen?"

"Moody's dead." He turned his head towards George, but still didn't look at him. "But, besides you, no one else was hurt."

"See? That's what I mean. It could have been any one of us." He was unaware of the elevated volume of his voice. "What's happening, Fred? The world we know is starting to crumble. None of us were expecting to get hurt last night. And we sure as hell weren't expecting to lose Moody. If those Death Eaters were able to take someone like him down, then there's no telling what they could do to the rest of us." Tears cut down his face. "It could be any one of us, at any time. I'm scared, Fred. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You don't think I was scared!?" Fred spun around on him, a blurred mix of anger and sorrow. He leaned in so close to his brother's face, that George jumped. "I heard you scream, George. I heard you scream, when that curse hit you. I knew it was you, but there was nothing I could do. Dad just kept telling me that Remus would look after you. That our only concern was ourselves. But I didn't care. I felt compelled to go back and help you, even though Dad wouldn't let me. My heart kept twisting until I was finally able to see you were safe." Fred slid closer, grasping George's head. His tone dropped down, letting the tears shake his voice. "You're not allowed to leave me, George. I don't think I could handle it if you did." Fred drew his twin into his arms. "You're right about one thing, though. We need to think more about what we're getting into. But if we don't fight." He drew back, smiling. "Then they'll ruin everything."

Fred laced his hands through George's hair. His fingers gently traced around where his ear used to be. "Besides, I think the only reason you got hurt, is because we were seperated. As long as we're together, no one can touch us." He brushed the light red hue of his brother's freckled cheek, wiping away the tears. "As long as you promise to protect me, I'll protect you." Fred leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against George's. He pulled back and George smiled. "Ok, then. I promise." With that, George drew Fred tighter into him, pulling their lips back together. Fred opened easilly to him, allowing his brother to explore further into him

George bolted upright in his bed. He clamped a hand over his pounding heart. A cold sweat ran down his face, cutting his heated skin. "Wh-what the hell?" He panted. "Was that?"

"Hey George?" A knock on the door caused him to jump. "You awake?" Fred opened the door and stepped in, eyeing his hyperventalating twin suspiciously. "I guess so."

George heaved a heavy sigh, to try and relax himself, wiping his forehead. "Hi, Fred."

"Man, you look horrible." Fred settled down on the bed, slipping a hand onto George's forehead. "You alright?"

Just that simple touch sent George's mind realing. Flashes of his dream flying through his mind. He screamed, shoving Fred away, and ended up falling over the other side of the bed.

Fred just sat in confusion, then layed over the bed, looking down at him. "What are you doing?"

"What me? Nothing." George quickly got to his feet. "Nothing to get incestuous about, that is."

Now it was Fred's turn to be red. "What?"

"Uh." If it were even possible, George's face darkened even more. "N-nothing. Say, has Mum got breakfast ready? I'm starving." He darted out the door.

Fred sat in silence for a little bit, before starting out. He never thought he'd be the one to think his twin was acting odd. "I think losing your ear, knocked your brain loose." He called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: and so, George is able to deal with the shock of losing his ear, and almost getting his cute little butt killed, just for the fear of having his twin brother make out with him fo rbeing all bummed about it... who'da thunkit


End file.
